Give Me Another Chance
by junseoblover
Summary: Again :D This fanfic is not mine. I just really wanted to download it because of wanting to download it. Thanks to the OWNER.
1. Does He Still Love Me ?

"It's almost two years since we dated," I said looking at the beautiful garden.

"Here," Jun Hyung said handing me a necklace that was shape like a star with a music sign on it.

"Aww," I said taking it for a look.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied still looking at it.

"Here, let me put it on," he said grabbing it. After putting it on, we tooked pictures together.

"Don't you just love this beautiful place?" I asked walking on the bridge.

"Yeah," he replied walking towards me video camming. "Do something funny?"

I laughed then started making funny faces. He laughed as he was camming. After awhile, Jun Hyung sends me off and left.

_Dear notebook,_

_Today was a very fun day. Me and Jun Hyung went to the Eternal Garden and took pictures. He also gave me a necklace shape like a star with a music sign on it. We also took a lot of pictures at the garden, we even video cam too. Here are some of the pictures we took._

_Sincerely,_

_Chae-reul_

After taping the pictures on, I left to make food for mom and dad to eat.

"Chae-reul, can you cook the meat?" Ji-reul, my older sister, asked.

"Sure," I said grabbing the plate of beef and put it near the stove. I turned on the stove, and put the beef in the pan. After eating we all went to sleep.

"Chae-reul!" Ji-reul yelled. "Get up you are almost late for school!"

"Hmm," I said taking my blanket off. "WHAT?"

I got up fast and ran into the bathroom. I dressed quickly and ran out the door with my bag. I ran to school and reached past the gate seconds before the bell ringed. I went to class with Ki Yong. Class was very fun today; well it's always fun everyday because the students don't listen to the teacher. Well, in class people were yelling and throwing paper everywhere while the teacher sit and touch her laptop. I don't have class with Jun Hyung, but I have it with his friend Doo Jun. After class ended, I ate lunch with Jun Hyung and his friends. A couple hours later, Jun Hyung sends me home after school.

"Bye," I said waving my hands.

"Bye," he said leaving.

"Oh, wait you forgot your…," I said then stop and notice Eun-mi next to him.

"Finally you came back," Eun-mi said grabbing Jun Hyung's hands. "Now let's go play like you promised me."

"What?" I said in my mind.

"I only promised to send you home, not to play with you," Jun Hyung replied.

"Oh, Jun Hyung you forgot your bag," I said going towards them with his bag.

"Oh, thanks," he replied grabbing it.

"Oh, hi Eun-mi," I greeted.

"Hi Chae-reul," she greeted slowly with the 'ugh it's her again' look.

"Well, see you tomorrow," I said to Jun Hyung then left back. I wash up and started working on my homework. _*Jun Hyung and that new girl. Me and my stupidness. He's pretty far away from my heart now ever since Eun-mi came last year. Just work on your homework.*_

"Are you going to sleep yet?" Ji-reul asked coming into my room around 3 AM.

"I will right now," I said putting my things away. I got into my bed and started thinking._*Is Jun Hyung going to leave me? Does he still love me? But why does he keep hanging around with Eun-mi?*_

I woke up early today, because I didn't sleep at all last night.

"I'll send you, if you want?" Ji-reul asked.

"It's ok," I replied walking slowly with my head bent down. "I'll just walk."

"Are you okay?" she asked back making breakfast.

"I'm ok," I replied grabbing my bag. "Too much studies yesterday."

"Sure you don't want me to send you off?" she asked again.

"It's ok," I replied sitting down on the table to eat breakfast. While walking to school, Jun Hyung stopped me on the way.

"Chae-reul!" he yelled. I walked past him acting like I didn't know him, just see if he notice.

"Chae-reul!" he yelled pulling my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Jun Hyung asked.

"I'm just joking with you," I replied with a bright smile hiding away my paleness. "I'm okay."

"Jun Hyung!" Eun-mi yelled running towards us.

"Great," I whispered.

"What?" Jun Hyung replied.

"Can you go with me to the library?" Eun-mi asked. "You promised me yesterday."

"Sorry, but I need to send Chae-reul off to her classroom," Jun Hyung replied.

"But you promised me," she said starting to fake tear like usual.

"Go ahead," I said. "I can go by myself or with Ki Yong."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Come on," Eun-mi said dragging Jun Hyung. "Chae-reul already let you go."

I looked as they walked away and saw Eun-mi stick out her tongue at me. _*Of course she's probably making up those promises, so me and Jun Hyung will end our relationship.*_

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"Jun Hyung!" Yoseob yelled running towards me and Eun-mi.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey," Gi Kwang whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Taking Eun-mi to the library," I replied.

"You dummy, Chae-reul fell because of a sudden faint," Gi Kwang said. "Doo Jun took her to the nurse's room."

I ignored him and ran towards the nurse's room.

"Chae-reul!" I yelled. "Is she ok?"

"She's alright," Doo Jun replied. "The nurse said she was too tired and fainted."

"That's good," I said walking towards Chae-reul.

*End of POV*


	2. We'll Just Be Friend

I woke up a couple hours later and went to class. I felt much better than before.

"You're back that's good," Ki Yong said as I took my seat. "How come Jun Hyung wasn't around you?"

"He went with Eun-mi to the library," I replied.

"Why would you let Jun Hyung go with Eun-mi?" she whispered.

"I don't really know, but I think our love gap is bigger now," I replied.

"No it can't!" Ki Yong yelled.

"Hmmp," the teacher said.

"Sorry," Ki Yong replied.

"Chae-reul, this is for you from Doo Jun," Hye-in said handing me a folded paper. I unfold it and read.

[Note Passing]

Are you okay? –Doo Jun

Yeah, but I'm still tired. –Me

Get some sleep next time ok? –Doo Jun

Ok, can you tell Jun Hyung to meet me after school today? –Me

Sure. –Doo Jun

[End of NP]

After class ended I ate lunch with Ki Yong because Eun-mi was with Jun Hyung.

"Why aren't you going to beat her up?" Ki Yong said with an aggressive face.

"I promised my umma and appa that I won't get into fights again," I replied.

"If you are not going to do it then I will!" Ki Yong yelled getting up. "I can't let a bitch like her ruin my friend's life!"

"Ki Yong!" I yelled going after her.

*Ki Yong's POV*

"YAH!" I yelled. "You shouldn't be hanging around a person who's already taken!"

"You're not even his girlfriend," Eun-mi said back.

"I don't give a fuck, but I don't want my friend's heartbroken because of a bitch like you!" I yelled giving her a punch.

"Ugh!" Eun-mi yelled. "You're the bitch!" Eun-mi swings her hand at me.

"Stop it!" Chae-reul yelled pulling me away. Eun-mi missed me and slapped Chae-reul.

"Chae-reul!" I said looking at her. I turned and head towards Eun-mi, but Chae-reul stopped me again.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "That girl needs what she deserves!"

"That's enough, you're a dummy!" Jun Hyung told me. "Eun-mi is hurt."

"What about Ki Yong?" Gi Kwang said.

"She looks alright to me," Jun Hyung replied.

"What about Chae-reul?" Doo Jun asked.

"She looks regular," Jun Hyung replied. I looked at Chae-reul and knew her heart was burning in the inside.

"YOU!" I yelled giving Jun Hyung a punch.

"What was that for?" Jun Hyung asked.

"If you're so smart figure it out yourself," I replied grabbing Chae-reul's hand and left.

*End of POV*

*Doo Jun's POV*

"Why does Ki Yong have the rights to hit me?" Eun-mi said.

"You're okay right?" Jun Hyung asked.

"Yeah," Eun-mi replied.

"That's it," I said grabbing Jun Hyung's shirt. "You are a stupidass guy that doesn't even know your own girlfriend's feelings!"

"Of course I do," Jun Hyung replied removing my hands off of him.

"Then why did you care more about Eun-mi than Chae-reul?" I asked. "WHY?"

"Because Ki Yong started the fight first," he replied.

"Don't even try to bring Ki Yong in," Gi Kwang said leaving.

"Why?" he asked. "She started everything!"

"It's your entire fault for caring too much about Eun-mi and not Chae-reul!" I yell giving him a punch then left. "From this day on, don't consider me one of your true friends."

"I don't care; I don't even want you either!" Jun Hyung yelled back. "I still have the others."

"Nah, we don't want a dummy like you and her," Hyun Seung and Dong Woon said following me.

"I came to think about it, Chae-reul was nice and kind, not like somebody," Yoseob said following after the others.

*End of POV*

*Ki Yong's POV*

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "Staring into space?"

I look at her and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to kill him?" I asked.

"It's ok," she replied whipping her tears.

"Let's go to class," I said helping her.

"I'll go by myself," Chae-reul said leaving.

"Hey," Doo Jun said running towards me.

"Perfect!" I said to myself. "The perfect idea, maybe."

"Where's Chae-reul?" he asked.

"Um, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I want you to ask Chae-reul out, to make Jun Hyung jealous," I replied. "Plus, I know you like her, Yoseob told me."

"Let me think about it," he said leaving.

*End of POV*

_*Jun Hyung really love Eun-mi. I should end our relationship soon. I feel so stupid to fall for a guy like him.*_

[NP w/ Doo Jun]

Are you alright? –DJ

Yeah. –Me

Are you going to end it? –DJ

Maybe. – Me

If you are, then come to me. I'll be a better boyfriend for you instead of Jun Hyung. –DJ

Not now. –Me

[End of NP]

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi," Jun Hyung greeted back. "Let's end it."

"Why?" I asked.

"My love for you is dead," he replied.

"Then let's end it here today," I said.

"We'll just be friends now on," Jun Hyung said.

"Bye," I said leaving.

"Bye," he said leaving to Eun-mi.

"You end it already?" Ki Yong asked coming up.

"Yep, now I actually felt much better," I replied.

"Aren't you glad it's weekends tomorrow?" Ki Yong asked.

"Yep," I replied. "I get to rest."

I got home and went to sleep.


	3. I Don't Want You To Cry Anymore

_YOU HAVE A TEXT MESSAGE!_

I looked and it was an unknown number. I read the text.

[TM w/ DJ]

Do you have time tomorrow? If you do let's meet at the Eternal Garden.

-DJ

Sure. When?

-Me

Around 8am.

-DJ

Ok, bye meet you there tomorrow.

-Me

[End of TM]

"Chae-reul, you better sleep early today," Ji-reul said coming in.

"Ok," I said with a smile.

"Something's wrong with you," she said.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied heading to my bed_. *A new life starts tomorrow. There'll be someone who will probably take care of me better than that Jun Hyung guy. Someone like Doo Jun. He's nice, active, and funny. But, why do I still have this funny feeling?*_

~The Next Day~

"Chae-reul!" Ji-reul yelled hitting me with a pillow.

"What do you want?" I asked turn to face her.

"I heard everything from Ki Yong!" she yelled.

"About what?" I asked.

"The ending it thing," she replied.

"Oh, right, now can I just sleep," I told her going under the blanket.

"Ok, I need to meet up with Kim Bum today around 8am, so if you want anything to eat it's in the fridge," Ji-reul said leaving my bedroom.

"Doo Jun!" I yelled looking at the clock. "7:48!"

"Why are you yelling?" Ji-reul asked coming in. _BOOM_

"I'm so sorry!" I said leaving out my room to the restroom to wash up.

"Are you meeting someone too?" she asked coming in the restroom rubbing her forehead.

"Un-huh," I said nodding.

"Of course, you always do clumsy things when coming to meeting a guy," Ji-reul said leaving the bathroom. I dressed quickly and grab my purse.

"Do you need-," Ji-reul said.

"NO!" I replied running out the door. _Late, late, I'm almost late!_ I looked at my phone and saw a text message.

Are you here yet? –DJ

Almost. –Me

When I got to the garden, I walked slowly.

"Hi," I greeted.

"You're finally here," Doo Jun replied.

"Yeah, I woke up late," I replied.

"It's okay," he said. "Let's go."

"Ok," I replied. "About the question yesterday you wrote, I was thinking about it and I decided to go out with you."

"That's great," he said grabbing my hand. "Let's have some fun and forget about what happened yesterday."

"Ok," I said. Me and Doo Jun went to take pictures, built some wishing stones, and visit the beautiful bridge.

"Today is so bright!" I said with a smile.

"It is," Doo Jun replied. I walked then tripped on a small opening on the bridge.

"Are you okay?" Doo Jun asked helping me up.

"It's ok, I'm alright," I replied getting up, then suddenly saw Jun Hyung and Eun-mi staring. Doo Jun looked then hugged me.

"You'll be alright by my side," he whispered letting me go.

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"Is that Doo Jun with Chae-reul?" Eun-mi said looking towards at the bridge. I looked and saw them.

"I didn't know they were going out," Eun-mi said. "Now let's go to the café."

"Wait," I said still looking to see what happened. Then they hugged each other.

"Let's go!" Eun-mi said dragging me.

*End of POV*

"I don't want you to cry anymore because of that stupid guy," Doo Jun said. "When you see him again, just ignore him and have fun with me."

I nodded then left with him to the café.


	4. Games Against Ex

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"What do you two want?" the waitress asked.

"I would like some breadsticks and a latte," Eun-mi replied.

"Same here," I said handing the waitress the menu.

"Why do they keep following us?" Eun-mi asked looking at the door. I looked and saw Doo Jun and Chae-reul.

*End of POV*

"What do you two want?" the waitress asked as we sat down.

"What do you want?" Doo Jun asked.

"I would like a cappuccino," I replied.

"I'll take a frappe," Doo Jun replied.

"Do you play basketball?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot of times," Doo Jun replied. "What about you?"

"Yes, but only when I'm free," I replied.

"Do you want to play after we finish our drinks?" Doo Jun asked.

"Um…sure," I replied. After finishing our drinks, the waitress brought us the receipt.

"I'll pay for it," I said.

"It's ok I'll pay for it," Doo Jun said putting the money on top of the receipt. "Let's go."

Doo Jun grabbed my hand and we both left the café.

"Hey," Eun-mi said.

"Oh…hi," I greeted.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here," Eun-mi said back.

"We were-," I said.

"We were just going on our first date," Doo Jun cut in.

"I knew you guys were dating," Eun-mi said. "Isn't it great for them Jun Hyung?"

"Um…yeah," Jun Hyung said slowly.

"Let's go play basketball together?" Doo Jun asked.

"It's o-," Jun Hyung said.

"Sure we love to," Eun-mi replied.

"Let's go then," Doo Jun said holding my hands as we left the café.

"Who do you want to be your partner?" Doo Jun asked.

"You," I replied. After some walks we finally reached the basketball courts.

"Ok, me and Chae-reul will be a team, and you with Eun-mi," Doo Jun said dragging me closer to him.

"Ok," Eun-mi replied with a smile.

"Let the girls shoot for takeout," Jun Hyung said.

"Uh…," Doo Jun said looking at me.

"I'll try," I replied.

"Ok, sure," he replied to Jun Hyung.

"Eun-mi you go first," Doo Jun said handing her the ball.

"I've been waiting," she said walking up to the line. She took a shot and the ball bounced off the hoop, and hit Jun Hyung on the head.

"What the hell?" Jun Hyung yelled getting up.

"Here it's your turn," Jun Hyung said passing me the ball very hard.

"Ow," I said dropping the ball slightly.

"Are you okay?" Doo Jun said looking at my hands. "Can you still shoot?"

"Yeah," I replied picking up the ball slowly. I took a slow shot and made it in the hoop.

"Yes," I said turning to face Doo Jun with a smile.

"We've could've made it if someone did the same thing," Jun Hyung said looking at Eun-mi.

"Well, I wasn't the one who told girls to shoot for takeout!" Eun-mi yelled back at him.

"Here, you guys can takeout first," I said handing them the ball. Jun Hyung stood outside and passed the ball to Eun-mi but Doo Jun intersects and got the ball in the hoop.

"Yes," he said coming towards me and I high five him.

"That was a good shot," I said.

"This time you pass it to me," Jun Hyung said to Eun-mi. She stepped out and threw the ball up to Jun Hyung. He caught it and took a shot.

"Yes!" Eun-mi yelled hugging him.

"I'll take out," Doo Jun said taking the ball. He threw the ball towards me, but Eun-mi came and pushes me.

"Chae-reul, are you okay?" Doo Jun asked helping me up.

"I'm ok," I replied.

"That's a foul," Doo Jun told Eun-mi. "Chae-reul gets a freeshot."

"Here take it then," Jun Hyung said throwing the ball hard again at me.

"Yah, can you stop throwing it like that to Chae-reul?" Doo Jun asked.

"Make me," Jun Hyung replied.

"Hey, it's okay," I said trying to stop him.

"Not for me," Doo Jun added. "I don't want you hands hurting after the game."

"I'll be alright," I said.

"Shoot already!" Eun-mi yelled. I took a breath, bounce the ball a couple times, and then shoot. SWOSH

"DAMN!" Eun-mi yelled. After playing for hours, we finally finish playing. The score was 20 to 13. We got 20 and Jun Hyung and Eun-mi got 13.

*Eun-mi"s POV*

"We've could've won if someone wasn't so mean!" I yelled at Jun Hyung.

"Why are you talking about yourself," Jun Hyung replied.

"We'll be going now so bye," Chae-reul said as she left with Doo Jun. I looked at Jun Hyung, and there he goes staring at his ex again.

"Stop staring at her," I said.

"Who said I was?" Jun Hyung replied.

"I did, so stop!" I yelled at him.

"I will if you stop yelling," Jun Hyung replied.

"Ok," I said suddenly changing my angry face into a bright smile.

"Now let's go home," Jun Hyung said grabbing my hands.

"Sorry," I said. "For being mean today."

"Me too," he replied still looking at his ex.

*End of POV*


	5. Bored

*Hye-in's POV*

Let's see who I should invite next to my birthday party. All the cool people, especially Chae-reul. She's so cool and nice not like that Eun-mi girl. Let me call her.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, who's this?" Chae-reul asked.

"It's me Hye-in," I replied.

"Oh, hi," she greeted.

"Um, do you have plans tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked. "Do you need me to do something for you?"

"If you're free, can you come to my birthday party, and bring someone with you," I replied.

"Oh, sure," she replied.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," I said hanging up. That's all I least some people are coming.

"Sweetie, are you asleep yet?" umma asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Come help me with the decorations," umma replied.

"Ok," I said leaving my room.

*End of POV*

"Who was that?" Doo Jun asked.

"Hye-in wanted me to go to her birthday party tomorrow," I replied.

"So, what are you going to buy her?" Doo Jun asked.

"Do you want to go with me to her party?" I asked.

"Um…sure," Doo Jun replied.

"Then let's go buy her something," I said. After wrapping the gift we left the store.

"I'll send you home, and we'll meet again tomorrow," Doo Jun said holding my hands.

"Ok," I replied. After Doo Jun dropped me off, he left. I went to take a shower then change, and went to sleep.

~The Next Day~

"Chae-reul!" Ji-reul yelled again. "Did you sleep late again?"

"No," I replied.

"Get up then," she said dragging me up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Forget about the time, Doo Jun is here to pick you up," Ji-reul replied.

"Tell him to wait," I said running into the restroom to wash up. After I came out I ran into my room and dressed, grabbed Hye-in's present, then left outside where Doo Jun was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said as I closed the door.

"It's ok, let's go," he said grabbing my hands.

"Who do you think is going to be there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Doo Jun replied. When we reached the party, Jun Hyung was there. Someone must've taken him as a partner.

"Hi Chae-reul!" Hye-in said running towards for a hug.

"Hi Hye-in," Me and Doo Jun greeted. "Here's your present."

"Thank you," Hye-in said grabbing the present and set it on a table. After awhile of talking, the dance party started. Me and Doo Jun went to the dance floor. He smiled as I smiled back. The party ended, I saw Jun Hyung left with an angry expression.

~Next Day~

I decided to stay, didn't feel so good since last night; my stomach was hurting badly when I came home yesterday from Hye-in's party.

"Chae-reul, Kim Bum's visiting today," Ji-reul said.

"Ok," I replied.

"I'm going to buy some food for us, ok?" she asked. After Ji-reul came home, Kim Bum arrived already. I went outside to help them carry the groceries.

"You're home," Kim Bum said.

"Yeah, I didn't feel good this morning," I replied.

"It must suck staying home with nothing to do," he added. "How come Jun Hyung's not home with you? Doesn't he always skip school to stay with you when you're sick?"

"About that…," I said then stopped.

"Kim Bum…," Ji-reul said giving him the don't talk about him right now look.

"Let's go make some food to eat," I said grabbing the salad dressings.

"Ok," they both replied. After making food, we started eating, and then cleaned the kitchen. Ji-reul and Kim Bum went to the Eternal Garden while I stayed home and do stuff.


	6. Together

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hello," Ki Yong greeted as I opened the door.

"Hi," I greeted as she walked in.

"Here's the homework," she said handing me some papers.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the papers.

"Do you want to go to the Eternal Garden?" Ki Yong asked.

"Sure, I have nothing to do either ways," I replied going to grab my sweater. "Let's go."

"Ok," she said. We walked through the garden and talked jokes.

"Today is so bright and refreshing," I said looking at the bright sky. "Isn't it?"

I looked down and notice Ki Yong disappeared.

"Ki Yong!" I yelled looking for her. I went to the bridge where she usually plays and saw Jun Hyung instead.

"Great, my brightful day just died and turn dark," I said walking away.

"Chae-reul!" Jun Hyung yelled.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" I yelled turning to face him.

"I will keep bothering you if you keep saying no," he said walking towards me.

"You're just a jerk!" I yelled walking away starting to tear.

"A jerk wouldn't do this to you!" he yelled pulling my hand and gave me a huge hug. "Sorry, give me another chance."

I started tearing slowly.

"Just give him another chance will you?" I heard Ji-reul said. I got away from Jun Hyung's arms and looked around. I saw Ji-reul, Kim Bum, Ki Yong, Doo Joon, Ki Kwang, Dong Woon, Yoseob, and Hyun Seung.

"My answer…," I said turning to him. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Jun Hyung.

"Yes, I'll forgive," I said smiling wiping my tears. "But only this once."

"Ok!" he yelled hugging me.

"Hey!" Ji-reul yelled. "Let's go to our house for something to eat!"

"Ok," we all replied going out of the garden.

"What are we eating?" Yoseob asked.

"Chicken salad," Ji-reul replied. When we reached my house Ji-reul and Kim Bum went into the kitchen, while me and the others were talking jokes.

*Ji-reul's POV*

"It's great to see her smiling again," I said handing Kim Bum the bowl.

"What happen to her and Jun Hyung?" Kim Bum asked.

"Jun Hyung liking some new girl, and broke up with Chae-reul," I replied.

"Oh," Kim Bum said placing the salad on the table. After setting everything on the table, everyone came and eat.

*End of POV*

"Hey, did you guys know there's a prom tomorrow?" Yoseob asked taking a spoon full of chicken and stuck it in his mouth.

"We know that already," Doo Joon replied.

"Really, how come I'm always the late comer," Yoseob said.

"Just be quiet," Jun Hyung said. After we ate, me and Ji-reul washed the dishes.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hello," umma greeted as her and appa came in.

"Hi," the others greeted.

"You guys must've worked hard today," I said cleaning my hands with a dry towel.

"Yes," umma replied.

"Here are some chicken salad and fruit salad for you two," Ji-reul said placing two plates on the table.

*Ji-reul's POV*

Chae-reul left to the living room, while I sat down and talk with umma.

"They're together again?" umma asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Are they going to stay till midnight?" appa asked.

"No, but maybe till 10 or 11," I replied.

"Hey, at least our daughter is happy," umma said to appa.

"It's ok with you guys if we go to the ice skate park right?" I asked.

"Of course," appa said. "Go and have fun together."

"Ok," I said getting up.

*End of POV*

"Hey, let's go to the ice skate park," Ji-reul said with her purse and keys.

"Um, sure," I said getting up and grabbed my sweater.

"I'll take Chae-reul, Jun Hyung, Ki Yong, and Yoseob," Ji-reul said.

"I'll take the others," Kim Bum said.

"Let's go," Ji-reul said walking out the door. When we reached the ice skate park, everyone got their skates on and went skating.

"Hey!" I yelled at Jun Hyung.

"Hurry!" he yelled back.

"You evil guy!" I yelled skating towards him.

"I'm evil?" Jun Hyung said standing still. I couldn't break so I bumped into him.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell.

"Ow," Jun Hyung said.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "Are you ok?"

He laughed then said, "Of course I'm alright," then hugged me. "Don't ever ignore me ever again."

"Ok," I said getting up.

"Hey!" Yoseob yelled skating towards us. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah," Jun Hyung replied getting up. After skating we all left home. The next day Jun Hyung and I walked to school together. After class we ate lunch together. Then he sends me off after school.

"See you at the prom," he said.

"Ok, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said leaving. A couple hours later, I started getting ready for the prom. I put on my sky light blue dress and curled my long hair.

"Ji-reul, can you send me to the prom?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied going to grab her keys.

"You look beautiful sweetie," umma said giving me a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you umma," I said leaving. When we reached my school, Jun Hyung was waiting outside for me.

"Hi," I said walking out of the car.

"Wow," he said staring. "You look beautiful."

"Hey, call me when you're coming home, ok?" Ji-reul said.

"Ok," I replied as she left.

"Let's go," Jun Hyung said putting his elbow out. I hold it then we walked in Ki Yong came up to us.

"You look pretty today," she said.

"Thank you," I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Let's dance," I insisted.

"Ok," he said taking us to the dance floor. After a couple of hours we went to the others and talked for a long time.

"Just one more hour left," Jun Hyung said.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

"Not really," Jun Hyung replied.

"I'll go get us some drinks," I said leaving.


	7. Going Away

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"Jun Hyung, come here we need to talk," Eun-mi said dragging me to a corner.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You promised me that you'll go with me and not her!" Eun-mi said.

"I never made a promised like that to you," I said then left.

"Why do you like her and not me!" Eun-mi said running after me and hugged me from behind.

_CLING CLACK_

"Chae-reul!" I yelled. "Let go of me Eun-mi!"

"Stop right now!" Eun-mi yelled running after me.

*End of POV*

"Chae-reul!" Jun Hyung yelled. "Stop, I need to explain everything!"

"You don't need to I already seen it!" I yelled back at him.

"Stop right now!" Jun Hyung yelled pulling my hands. "You misunderstood what me and Eun-mi did."

"I don't think so," I said punching him and ran off.

"Wait!" Jun Hyung yelled running after me.

"Jun Hyung!" the others yelled running through the hallway. I ran outside and called Ji-reul but she wouldn't answer so I ran home instead.

"Chae-reul!" Jun Hyung said. "Stop already!"

"Why should i?" I yelled back starting to tear. I crossed the huge street without looking and a pickup truck honked and hit me.

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"Chae-reul!" I yelled running to her crossing the street. "Chae-reul, get up!"

"Chae-reul!" Ki Yong yelled running towards us with the others behind her.

"Chae-reul, wake up!" I yelled shaking her. "You can't die yet!"

"Hello?" Yoseob said. "My friend she got hit by a pickup truck, please come quickly!"

After the ambulance came, they took Chae-reul to the hospital. We all waited outside the ICU room as the doctors were inside with Chae-reul.

"She's going to be alright," Doo Joon said holding my shoulders.

"It's my entire fault!" I said. The doctors walked out with a sad expression.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She'll be ok, but she must be sent to this good doctor in England to fix up her brain structure," the doctor said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Hey, let's go home," Hyun Seung said.

"Ok," I replied.

"You need to clean those clothes," Yoseob said. "It's all blooded up."

"I know," I replied. The next day, Chae-reul was sent away to England.

*End of POV*


	8. Something's Wrong With Her

2 Years Later

"Hey, let's go back to Seoul to meet my parents?" I asked.

"Sure, I haven't met my parents for a long time," Han Joon said. After two days, me and Han Joon left to Seoul. Hours passed by and we finally reached the airport in Seoul.

"It's so fresh here," I said getting our bags as we walked out.

"It is," Han Joon said. I called my sister and she came to pick us up.

"I miss you lots Ji-reul," I said hugging her.

"Hi," Han Joon greeted. "I'm Han Joon, Chae-reul's friend."

"Nice to meet you," Ji-reul greeted.

"Let's go home," I said getting inside the car. After awhile we finally reached my house.

"Umma, appa!" I yelled running to hug them.

"Sweetie!" umma said hugging me back.

"Welcome back home," appa said kissing me on the forehead.

"Hello I'm Han Joon, Chae-reul's friend," Han Joon greeted.

"Nice to meet you," my parents greeted back.

"Let's go in," umma said.

"Come on," I told Han Joon. After setting my stuff down, me and Han Joon went to the Eternal Garden to take pictures.

"Do something funny?" he told me. I sticked out my tongue at him, and he took a picture.

"You look cute!" he said showing me.

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" I asked them as we walked on the rocked path that leads us to the bridge in the Eternal Garden.

"Maybe not since that car accident happened to her," Hyun Seung replied.

"And, why do you asked us?" Yoseob asked.

"Cause you guys are the only people I talk to," I replied.

"Hey, didn't Ji-reul said that Chae-reul is returning today?" Doo Joon asked.

"Yeah, but I'll visit her later," I replied.

"Hey isn't that her over there?" Ki Kwang said looking. "With someone else."

"What?" I said looking.

"Who's him?" Yoseob asked.

"Like we know that," Hyun Seung replied hitting Yoseob in the head. I went up to her.

*End of POV*

"Hello," some guy greeted.

"Hi," I greeted slowly.

"You're Chae-reul, right?" the guy asked.

"Um, yes, but who are you?" I replied. "And how did you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me?" the guy asked.

"I'm sorry, but you must've mistaken me to someone else," I replied walking away with Han Joon.

"Wait!" the guy yelled. "Don't you remember me, Jun Hyung?"

"I'm sorry, but I never knew a person name Jun Hyung," I replied walking away.

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"Is she just ignoring you?" Yoseob asked.

"I don't know," I said walking away.

"Did she really don't want to know you?" Doo Joon asked.

"I said I don't know!" I yelled walking away.

*End of POV*

"Do you know him?" Han Joon asked.

"No, but he looks familiar to someone," I replied.

"Smile," Han Joon said taking a picture.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "I wasn't ready!"

After taking pictures we left back home.

"You guys are back," umma said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys," Han Joon said. "I'm going to my house, make sure to visit me."

"Ok," we replied.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," we said.

"Hey, where's Jun Hyung, I thought he said he was going to visit us around this time?" umma said.

"Jun Hyung?" I said tilting my head.

"Jun Hyung, your boyfriend," umma said.

"I never had a boyfriend," I replied to umma.

"What?" Ji-reul said. "You and Jun Hyung had a fight before the car accident…"

"I don't remember that," I told them.

*Ji-reul's POV*

"Chae-reul," I said. "You go and wash up before we eat ok?"

"Ok," she replied walking into the restroom.

"Umma, appa," I said. "I think Chae-reul lost part of her memory."

"Part…maybe most of it," umma replied.

"But why does she remember us?" appa asked.

"Let's go get a check up tomorrow at the hospital," umma said.

"Ok," I replied.

*End of POV*

"Let's eat!" Ji-reul said.

"Ok," I said walking to the table. After we finish eating I washed the dishes then went to sleep. I woke up and got ready for school. I grabbed my keys and drove off to Seoul University.

"Ah, what a fresh day it is today," I said on the way. I parked then got out and met up with Ki Yong and her friends.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello," Ki Yong greeted.

"Who are them?" I asked.

"Don't you know us?" some guy asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"We are Jun Hyung's friends," some other guy said.

"That guy that almost freaked me out at the garden yesterday, he's your guys friend?" I asked.

"Of course," some short guy replied.

"Let's go to class," I said walking away with Ki Yong.

*Doo Joon's POV*

"Something's wrong with her?" Yoseob said.

"Is it that car accident?" Doon Woon asked.

"Maybe it was," I replied.

"She's crazy," Hyun Seung added. "Not to be offensive but yeah."

*End of POV*


	9. Leaving ?

After class, I showed Ki Yong my friend Han Joon.

"Hello," Han Joon greeted.

"Hi," Ki Yong greeted with a non expression.

"Let's go to the mall!" I said dragging both of them along. When we reached the mall I went shopping with Ki Yong and Han Joon was behind us.

"Jun Hyung! Ki Yong yelled running towards the guy that I met the other day.

"Are you guys together?" I asked.

"No," Ki Yong said. "You used to."

"Me, I can't because I'm already taken by him," I said pointing to Han Joon. "Nice to meet you by the way."

We walked pass Ki Yong and her friends.

"I'll stay with them you guys and go on," Ki Yong said.

"Ok, bye," we both said leaving.

*Jun Hyung's POV*

"Something's totally wrong with her!" Ki Yong said.

"Like I said, she's crazy," Hyun Seung said doing the cucu sign.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him. "Chae-reul!"

She stopped then turned and stared. I ran and grabbed her hand.

"You're just ignoring me right?" I asked.

"Can you stop talking about it please?" Chae-reul asked. "I don't know you, or what you did."

"I'm Jun Hyung, your boyfriend!" I yelled at her.

"He's my boyfriend," she said taking her hand away.

"That's not it," I said.

"Please don't interrupt our relationship," the guy said.

"Your relationship…she used to be mine!" I yelled grabbing Chae-reul's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Chae-reul yelled pulling her wrist away. "I don't want to see you in my way!"

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"I don't know who you are," she replied walking away with the guy.

"Forget it," Yoseob said holding my shoulder.

"Ugh!" I said walking away.

*End of POV*

"That guy is crazy," I said walking out of the mall.

"He said that you were his girlfriend," Han Joon said.

"I don't think so," I said getting inside his car.

"Let's go home," Han Joon said taking me home.

"Ok," I said. For some reasons umma and Ji-reul unnie took me to the hospital today after I reached home.

*Ji-reul's POV*

"She has some brain structure problems causing her to lose part of her memories," the doctor told us.

"Ok, thank you," I said leaving with umma and Chae-reul behind us.

*End of POV*

A few months passed by, me and Han Joon were having more fun than usual but that Jun Hyung guy keeps interrupting us.

"Hey, Jun Hyung told me to give you this letter," Ji-reul said handing me a piece of folded paper.

_Dear Chae-reul_

_If you really forgot who I am, then I'll leave and not interrupt your life anymore. But if you remember who I am, come stop me before I leave to Busan._

_At the train station around 3pm._

_Sincerely,_

_Jun Hyung_

"Tsk, I don't need to stop you, just leave already," I said throwing the letter on my desk. "Now where was that dress."

I looked around my room and inside my closet. Instead of finding my dress I found a box. I opened the box and notice a notebook. I opened the notebook and read the first page.

_Dear notebook,_

_Today was my first date with Jun Hyung at the park. It's was fun, we played hide and go seek. Jun Hyung couldn't find me so I went to a place easy to be spotted. I hope to remember this day forever._

_With love,_

_Chae-reul_

I looked at the pictures and saw that Jun Hyung guy and me together in a picture. My head started hurting and I dropped the notebook on the floor.

"Chae-reul!" Ji-reul yelled. "Are you ok?"

"My head, it hurts!" I yelled holding my head.

"Umma!" Ji-reul yelled.

"What happened?" umma asked.

"Help me put her on the bed," Ji-reul told umma.

"Ok," umma said holding my legs.

*Ji-reul's POV*

"Chae-reul," I said shaking her shoulder.

"The doctor will arrive soon," umma said. The doctor came and checked her.

"She'll be ok, after some rest," the doctor said.

"Ok, thank you," I said leading him to the door.

"Bye," we said.

"Bye," the doctor said leaving.

*End of POV*


	10. Another Chance

After a couple hours I woke up from my dream.

"What a crazy dream," I said. "Now that dress, where is it?"

After finding the dress, I went out to a café to meet up with Han Joon.

"Hey, come on, you should like me?" Han Joon said blocking some girl's way who was smiling and laughing.

"Han Joon?" I said.

"Chae-reul!" Han Joon said turning around. "Ah, well it's not what you-"

"Take your stupid ring back!" I yelled throwing him his stupid ring.

"Chae-reul!" Han Joon yelled. "Wait!"

I ran and crossed the street. A car almost ran into me.

"Sorry," I said walking away. I walked through the park and courts. Stupid Han Joon and his stupid stupid brain.

"Hey watch out!" some guy yelled.

"What?" I said turning to face whoever said it. BANG

[Remembering the memories]

"Miss, are you alright?" asked some guy.

"Thanks," I said getting up and ran to my house.

"The letter, where's the letter," I said searching everywhere. "Ugh, finally I found it!"

I reread it and ran out the door. It's almost 3pm. I ran past the tall apartments and something fell down and hit me in the head. It hurt but I got back up on my feet and ran to the train station. I ran my fastest and finally reached the train station around 2:54pm.

"Jun Hyung!" I yelled stopping to take my breath. I looked and he stopped before stepping on the train.

"Chae-reul?" Yoseob said looking.

"You idiot!" I yelled running up to Jun Hyung and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, I love you."

*Jun Hyun's POV*

"It's ok," I replied. "I'm glad you remember me."

"Chae-reul," Yoseob said. "Chae-reul?"

I felt something wet touching my neck. I pulled Chae-reul in front and saw her head bleeding.

"Chae-reul!" I yelled. I carried her up and ran all the way to the hospital.

"Please help her!" I yelled.

"Put her on the rolling bed please," the nurse said.

"Ok," I said following them until they halt me to an end. We all waited outside, while Chae-reul was still inside. The doctor came out.

"She's fine, there's just a small cut on her left forehead," the doctor said.

"Thanks again," I replied. They took Chae-reul to a room and we all sat in there until she woke up.

*End of POV*

"Hmm," I said moving my hands. "Jun Hyung?" I felt his hands holding mines.

"Chae-reul," Jun Hyung said getting up. "You're awake."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok," Jun Hyung replied.

"Chae-reul, you always scare us with all those accidents," Yoseob said.

"Sorry," I added.

"But, it's ok, at least your still with us," Yoseob said.

"Hey, how did you remember me?" Jun Hyung asked.

"If I could remember clearly, some guy threw a basketball on accident and hit my head making me remember all the times we spent, plus those times that I was mad at you," I replied.

"That's good," he said.

"Hello," Ji-reul greeted as she walked in.

"Hi Ji-reul unnie," I greeted back.

"I found this on your bedroom floor while cleaning it after you made a huge mess," Ji-reul said handing me a notebook.

"Oh, my notebook, I remember putting it in a box and hid it inside my closet when I was mad at Jun Hyung," I said opening the notebook.

"What's in it?" Jun Hyun asked looking at it.

"My thoughts and pictures I took," I replied.

"Let me see!" Yoseob yelled pushing through everyone.

"This first page was about me and Jun Hyun's first date," I said showing them the pictures. After reading all the pages, everyone laughed at the pictures. After a couple of days I returned home from the hospital and life went back to normal like usual. I'm glad I gave Jun Hyun another chance.


End file.
